poniesofcloudsdalefandomcom-20200214-history
Hyperion
Personality Always the first one to a fight, Hyperion is quite a protective pony, especially over things he cares about. However, with his friends- who he trusts with his life- he is completely different. Calm, collected and caring, he can be a really good pony to know. Just don't get on his bad side. At times, Hyperion can be incredibly daring, and will be the first to run into any cave- despite the dangers that may lie ahead. His Story 'Young Age' Raised in a place known only as "the Citadel" (sometimes referred to as "The Forgotten Lands")- a land far to the west of Equestria, and only known of through Hyperion- He had quite a relaxed upbringing. His father- a scholar and an adventurer- took him on journeys throughout the Citadel. All that is known of the rest of his family is an unknown amount of brothers and sisters, and his mother has never been mentioned. 'The Rebellion' According to Hyperion, The Citadel has a nice facade, but underneath is corruption and betrayal. In an attempt to free the Citadel from the hold of darkness, him and a group of 15 other rebels tried to bring down a nobleman who was renown for his dishonesty. They succeeded, and cut off the noblemans horn, but not without loss. 11 of the Rebels were killed instantly (recently found out that 1, Aether, somehow escaped death, and is now in Equestria), and the others- including Hyperion- were captured. 'Fighting for Survival' After this, Hyperion and the others were thrown into the Arena. After 8 months of fighting every week, Hyperion's biggest battle was his last, against one of his own friends (name currently unknown) who helped in the rebellion. After killing him, Hyperion learnt that he was the only one still alive, and was exiled from the Citadel, never to return. 'Outcast' After a year of wandering Equestria, and having a few adventures along the way, he came across Ponyville. It having a large forest surrounding it, Hyperion decided to move into a cave at the peak of a mountain. After mere days of moving in, his home was already created, built inside the mountain. Seeing himself as the guardian of the Forest, he overlooks both it and Ponyville from his vantage point. 'Returning to his Home' After being kidnapped by some Citadel Guards who had the drop on him, he was taken to the Citadel to fight in the Arena. While mind controlled by Ares, he quickly became the Arena Champion. Being paraded through the city like a hero, he will do anything he is commanded to do. Rescued during the Main Event, a battle between him and Rubyheart once more, he was freed from his curse as Ares fell. 'Kidnapped...Again' Returned home, placing his armor upon it's stand, and having a passionate moment with Nightwing, Ares had one final strike from death- Controlling his body once more from the afterlife. Nightwing, after a very short battle, ended his life, leaving him to pass away into the Haze (An Asgardian-esque "heaven", ruled by Archangels) Tortured to the point of near insanity and blindness by the Archangels, only saved by an accidental rescue squad- gathered by a series of unfortunate events. Almost re-killed by Hannibal, who was close to returning through the portal back to Equestria, the squad managed to save him from giving in to the torture. The Fights He has been known for getting into fights easily, his first being with Feral (who was looking something to eat at the time) and then later Starslash . Despite Star turning into a Werecat during the battle, Hyperion dealt with both of them with ease, and later took to helping Feral with her wounds. Later that day, on Hearts and Hooves day no less, he had a battle with Nightwing, which he lost- despite his power. After this, though, Nightwing and Hyperion seem to have come very close, and have become more than good friends. A recent fight between an Archangel- Raika- and Starslash started with the brief removal of the forest, which saddened Hyperion greatly. After concentrating, he managed to make a single flower grow in the wasteland, which spurred him on to fight, too. Raika, being too string for him, quickly knocked him into unconciousness, but he stood and more nature grew around him. This feat of power, despite the stength of the Archangel's own magic, led to Hyperion gaining his cutie mark- a single leaf, representing Lyfe (or simply control over the enviroment). A fight that originated between Ruby and Aether soon got out of hand when Night, Star and Hype got involved. It ended with Hype temporarily killing Ruby, while permanently scarred from her vectors. After reviving Ruby used all the power he had, he fell into a coma for a few days, being looked after by Nightwing. The Citadel Itself It is unknown as to where the Citadel came from. Some believe it is the last remnant of the original lands, but none are too sure. What makes it different to Equestria is the ponies themselves. All ponies who live in the Citadel are said to have a high calibre of magical prowess (which is easily seen in the skill of which Hyperion possesses), and the only thing different about Unicorns is they are regarded as a "higher class" to regular ponies. At a young age, ponies from the Citadel do not have a cutie mark, but are capable of all types of magic (interestingly, the magic seems to use some sort of energy from the ponies themselves, and their eyes begin to glow when using magic). As the pony matures, it is allowed to choose one type of magic to use, which they then become a master in, while being unable to use any other magics. Relationships Partners/ Interests Nightwing ' After after a heated battle early on, they very quickly became great friends. Using training sessions to get closer to Nightwing, Hyperion will do just about anything for him. Recently, both have confessed their love for each other, and Hyperion has sworn to protect Nightwing always. Friends 'Starslash ' Having fought her once before and winning, he has come to respect Star for who she is. He usually sees her as the voice of reason, even when he is enraged 'Skysound ''' Despite not knowing much about her, he is usually happier when she is around. Having fought Feral- and being quite interested in her while in this form- and treating her wounds, he seems to have some sort of respect for her. '''Yellow Shyguy Despite getting off to a bad start, these two quickly got along after finding out about his training. Aether An old friend from the Citadel. She is one of Hyperion's earliest friends. She helped in the de-horning of Ares, the current leader of the Citadel, and was apparently killed during the rebellion after being thrown through a window. Enemies Ragnarok A powerful pony, he briefly destroyed the forest, and has never been forgiven by Hyperion. Ares Ares The ruler of the Citadel, and the unicorn that he rebelled against. Hannibal A pony long since dead, and a colthood friend. They fought together in the Rebellion, and died fighting in the Arena. Powers Being from the Citadel, Hyperion knows a specific set of powers, depending on his cutie mark- a leaf, the Lyfe symbol: *Healing of himself and others *Manipulation of the world around him, allowing him to do things from melt into the ground to recreate a large forest *Teleknesis *Telepathy *Creating life, specifically flora Trivia -After leaving the Haze, he has an irrational fear of all celestial beings, especially angels. -He has a large collection of both books and alcohol from around the lands, especially something known as "Citadelian Reserve". Apparently a similar tasting drink to brandy, he has a strange liking to it, usually offering guests the bitter drink- to which most of them decline. - Surprisingly liked, despite his obvious overpowered nature... Category:Pony Category:Earth Pony Category:Old RP Universe